Burn
|artist = |year = 2013 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Fire to Bay of Many |gc = Anakiwa to Sail to Black |lc = Sky Blue |nogm = 4 |pictos= 117 |perf = Shirley Henault |alt = Just Dance VIP (WeeklyChris)}}"Burn" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with short orange hair. She wears a headband with light blue flowers, a white tank top (which is very hard to see) with a bright orange crest on it, orange shorts with a long flowing orange skirt attached, and a pair of orange heels. At parts of the song, the dancer inverts in color. Background The routine takes place in rocky valley during a starry night with mountains showing on the back, and candles appearing on the floor. Some disco-balls can be also seen completing the floor pattern with the candles. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Swing both of your arms from left to right in a half circle motion. Gold Move 4: Take both of your arms from the previous position and quickly move them to the opposite sides. This is the final move of the routine. Burn gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Burn gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, and 3 in-game Burn gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Burn gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Community Remix Burn has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sync Vodka Canada * ericjs1 USA * susie slaytanic USA * JHONYSUTRA Brasil * rackup24 USA * Frozen San UK * cramuliche Brasil * Viral Ghost Canada * RODRIGOBROC Brasil * dangomx jr Mexico * Deh XG Brasil * LIL LA DANSEUSE Canada * AdamDance485 Poland * O I OmaR France * melonetta Kong * OriginalMNH Africa * YatzaBurgos06 Mexico * gugacobow Brasil * Gabi3003 Brasil * GiannisInLove Greece * PrincessZie Canada * viniciusfmoraes Brasil * HandicapBubbles USA * Mnwalker81 USA * morales360bkn Chile * GabeKahn Brasil * WoodElf27 USA * parkus95 France * Davidrocklee Brasil *Ferch12 Mexico Appearances in Mashups Burn ''is featured in the following Mashup(s): * ''Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) Trivia *''Burn'' is the second song by Ellie Goulding in the series. **As such, this is the first song by Ellie Goulding that is in the main tracklist and not as downloadable content. It is followed by Lights. *"Hell" is censored. *The dress flowing effect was probably made with a mild wind machine, and effects were added to make it look like it was attached to her hands during the bridge. *It is very hard to see, but the dancer is actually wearing a white tank top., hence why the dancers skin tone is more flesh colored. This is more visible in an HD photo or video. *Despite the popular suggestion that she switches colors during the bridge, the colors are actually inverted. *Ubisoft used to tease songs that would be featured in the next Just Dance game before their confirmation by posting pictures that are shadows of dancers. When the link was clicked people would be directed to the official Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker - the link from teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_9Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteaseburn - the end of this marker made this song leaked. *The lights form a flower which resembles Rapunzel's flower from . *This was the first song to be announced for , being announced along with the game itself. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * During the bridge, the coach's glove disappears. This is the second time that this has happened, after brief moments during Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). It is followed by the beginning of Automaton. Gallery Game Files Burn cover generic.png|''Burn'' Burn cover albumcoach.png| cover 173.png|Avatar on 200173.png|Golden avatar 300173.png|Diamond avatar Others Burn_thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Burn thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) burnbg.jpg|Background Proof Burn Community Remix.png|Advertisement for Community Remix transparentburncoachglow.png|Coach cutmypic (22).png BEP.png|Extraction tfx-review-just-dance-2015-img5.jpg BURNICONWKWS.jpg Holyburnblv.png Videos Official Music Video Ellie Goulding - Burn Teasers Burn - Gameplay Teaser (US) Burn - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Burn - Just Dance 2015 'Others' Burn (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Burn (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Burnes:Burntl:Burnzh:燃烧 Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Ellie Goulding Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs